


Sleepy Times are Dangerous

by queerbatnana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Iwaizumi, Fluff, Sleepy Boys, hehe, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B’s cheek while they’re asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Times are Dangerous

Oikawa glared down at the sleeping boy next to him. This was the third time he sat up from sweating too much under the blanket and he was tired and cranky from being unable to sleep. Even though half of his body was above the blankets, he was still hot and sweaty, probably- no, definitely the fault of the boy beside him.

 

 

 

He wondered for the fifth time in the last two minutes how he gotten into this position, with Iwa-chan sleeping on the same futon as him and under the same blankets. He briefly remembered something about Iwa-chan half falling off his bed and had somehow ended up with his upper body next to him. He had desperately tried to wake him up but decided against it when Iwaizumi literally growled in his sleep and Oikawa decided that he would not want to face death in the middle of the night. So he just defeatedly lay down and tried to go back to sleep, his mind buzzing the whole time.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi radiated a certain kind of heat that made his skin crawl and shiver. It wasn’t cold, in fact, the opposite; it made him hot beyond words and sweat as if he was in the desert.

 

 

 

“Damn you Hajime.” He murmured, voice laced with affection even though he was cursing the other.

 

 

 

Iwaizumi was sleeping on his back, head perpendicular to Oikawa’s body. Oikawa was absolutely mortified. Seeing Iwaizumi’s peaceful expression was not doing wonders for his heart. For the nth time, Oikawa cursed himself for having a crush on Iwa-chan. Of all the people it had to be, it was Oikawa’s annoying, stubborn, always hitting him best friend.

 

 

 

Yet... it was hard to get rid of his feelings for Iwa-chan. It wasn’t just because of Iwa-chan’s sense of confidence. Or that endearing pout he always made when he chewed the end of his pencil. No, not the way his body moved and the way his muscles-

 

 

 

Oikawa groaned silently. No, he was not doing this again. He was not fantasizing about Iwaizumi’s muscles again.

 

 

 

The reason why Oikawa was so heads of heels for this boy was because of the way every action he made towards Oikawa was filled would emotion. It made Oikawa’s head giddy every time Iwaizumi praise him for his good work as a setter, or so far as a glance towards his way. Oikawa knew he must’ve been crazy to be thinking these thoughts.

 

 

 

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi again, the roar of blood rushing through his ears. He was sleeping so peacefully and serenely that nothing could’ve awakened him.

 

 

 

Dangerous thoughts came rushing into his head as it always did when he thought about his crush and Oikawa tried his best to shut them off but to no avail. Fingers twitching, he edged slowly towards the sleeping boy and leaned over, his shadow illuminated by the nightlight falling over Iwaizumi’s face. His fingers twitched again and Oikawa clenched them. Oikawa groaned again, this time, a low keening sound coming deep within his throat. Iwaizumi shifted in his sleep and Oikawa froze.

 

 

 

Just do it! His brain yelled, getting impatient from the three-year struggle he’s been having. No way! Came the most reasonable part of his mind. The battle continued as it always did and Oikawa knew this would never end if he didn’t do something about it.

 

 

 

Finally reaching a decision, he leaned over, determined to fulfill his desire. He leaned down, careful not to make a sound. Just as he neared Iwaizumi’s face, his bangs come flopping down and Oikawa blew upwards in annoyance. Iwaizumi suddenly moves his face towards Oikawa’s and scrunches his nose, temporarily stopping Oikawa’s heart. Oikawa squawks in surprise and unable to stop the momentum, he falls forward, sighing in relief when he didn’t fall on top of Iwaizumi. Only then did he realize that something is very wrong.

 

 

 

Oikawa’s lips are brushing against Iwaizumi’s, the feeling electrifying his skin. The machine that tells Oikawa so much how to connect with his teammates and flirt with the ladies short-circuits, but not before sending one final message. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, is Oikawa’s last thoughts before he shuts down.

 

 

 

By the time it takes Oikawa for three seconds to pick up his dead and buried senses, Iwaizumi’s eyes are wide open and staring back at his. Oikawa fumbles before wrenching his face away from Iwaizumi’s. But before he can scream and jump into the empty void outside his window, a strong hand clamped around his neck and tightened its grip.

 

 

 

Oikawa sputters and he starts rambling mixed with incoherent noises. Iwaizumi watches all this with an amused expression and Oikawa isn’t sure if he should run for his life or grovel for mercy on his knees. Iwaizumi jerks the hand that was clamped around Oikawa’s fair neck and Oikawa is stunned by the close proximity of their faces together.

 

 

 

Oikawa gasps harshly before he realizes that at this close range, he could suffer from a concussion from the head butts Iwa-chan likes to do. And then Iwaizumi’s mouth are on his again and Oikawa feels like he can’t breathe. His lips are frozen and Iwaizumi tilts his head to deepen the kiss, hot breath billowing against Oikawa. It takes only a second for Oikawa to react, but to him, it seems hours.

 

 

 

He starts to move his lips against Iwaizumi’s, but before he can fully relish the taste of the chapped lips against his, Iwaizumi pulls their faces apart. Faces flushed, Oikawa is still reeling from the shock when Iwaizumi shocks him even more.

 

 

 

“I love you,” he whispers before conking out like a light.

 

 

 

Oikawa could only stare in astonishment before falling to his side and staring into oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon that Iwaizumi is super affectionate when sleepy :)
> 
> Come visit me at my [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
